


Miraculous Stalker

by Sarah_Whitie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Whitie/pseuds/Sarah_Whitie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miraculous Stalker is in an AU where Marinette displays the properties of a border-line Yandere girl towards Adrien. She is no Yuno Gassai (yet) but her intentions are clear, if anyone touches her Adrien... lets just say it is gonna get a little messy...</p>
<p>This is a straight up comedy fic (I hope).</p>
<p>Chapters are short and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [WARNING]  
> I have never written a fanfic before so don't expect too much.

¯\\_(ﾟヮﾟ)_/¯

"Oh Marinette~" The sound of Adrien's moans rang like heaven's chimes in her ears. Marinette saw his pleasure, as he did hers. She was surprised, as she had never seen this side of him; this dirty side. Adrien was her sweet angel, knowing that he could heed to her any desire filled her with ecstasy. Nothing was in her way now, no one could ever stop her. Not even Adrien himself.

"Marinette" He squeaked with little breath between their parted lips.  
"I love yo-"

*BUZZ* *BUZZ* *BUZZ*

Snapping her eyes wide open she saw the true horror any teen could have faced, the early morning of a school day.   
"Shit, why did my dream have such a cliché ending?" Marinette pulled the covers back over her head, hoping that she would melt into her dream world once more. 

"Marinette! You need to get up! Your alarm has been going off for the past 10 minutes!" A small voice yelled in her ears.  
"Oww, Tikki not so loud" Marinette yawned as she slumped back under the covers. After a few more screams from Tikki, Marinette admitted defeat to the little kwami. Standing up from her bed she climbed down from the loft and made her way to her computer.  
"Good morning darling~" Marinette said to her monitor, scattered with many shots of Adrien all cheaply photoshopped together. She went to kiss every single picture in her room, as she does every morning. 

"Marinette, you realise that because of your late rising you will have to skip the last twenty Adriens if you dont want to be late." Tikki was right, Marinette had to get to school. She quickly brushed and styled her hair into her signature pigtails before getting dressed and heading downstairs for breakfast. Her mother went to speak as she entered the kitchen area but before she could get a word out Marinette had grabbed a single piece of cold toast and ran out the door. Halfway down the street she realised what she had done, she just did the chiché late schoolgirl running trope from like every anime. Ignoring the laws of traffic, she crossed the road almost hitting a car. She didn't care, she had very important business to attend to.

Standing behind the brick walls of the front stairs Marinette saw him, Adrien fucking Agreste. She reached into her bag and pulled out some strange fabric... wait is that- ...she brought a pair of his fucking boxers to school.. Apparently she abused her ladybug powers to sneak into the Agreste mansion late last Tuesday afternoon when she knew Adrien was at a photoshoot until 6:20pm. It was written on her Adrien schedule. Back to the present time, Marinette watches Adrien walk up to his friend Nino as she vigorously smelled his... unmentionables. While in the middle of her.. uhh.. 'morning routine', she was interrupted.

"Hey girl, watcha got there?" A familiar voice speaks from behind. She could feel the tension building. She heard a sudden gasp from the source of previous dialogue.  
"Wait, is that?" Marinette turns around to see her best friend Alya be cut off mid sentence by a CLIFFHANGER!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from chapter 1 because for some reason people liked it?

¯\\_(ﾟヮﾟ)_/¯

 "Wait, is that... Adrien's boxers?" Alya snickered at her own statement towards her now red best friend who was crouched behind the brick wall. 

"You mind putting that thing away now girl, people might think you are crazy or something" Alya stared down at her friend as she slowly opened her bag with one hand, while simultaneously pressing the garment against her nose with the other, taking long and hard sniffs at the crotch area.

"Are you done Marinette?" *sniff* *sniff* 

"Seriously everyone is walking into the school" *sniff* *sniff*

"For fucks sake girl I will go without you" *sniiiiiiiiifffffffff* Alya could tell that was the final one.

"Good girl now put it in-" *sniff*

 

Alya stared at Marinette for a second before walking up the stairs and to class.

*sniff* *sniff*

"Ahh~ Adrien smells so nice~" Marinette moaned as she finally put the garment in her bag. Checking her surroundings for any witnesses who might tell Adrien about her.. uhh.. I dont even fucking know what to call what just happened.. 

She spotted a young, blonde girl wearing a blue dress staring back at her. She recognised this bitch, she was the slut on television who became akumatized into Climatica a few episodes back. Reaching into her bag once more she pulled out something shiny. Wait.. is that a fucking knife?! Marinette charged towards the frozen girl with knife in hand. Swinging the thing like crazy she 'convinced' the girl to follow her. She brought the girl to an ally behind the school. Shit is getting serious.

"Wh-what a-are y-you gonna d-do to m-me?" The girl was obviously trembling with fear. Marinette said nothing, her eyes seeming lifeless. She wasn't human.

"Anyone who gets in the way of me and my sweet Adrien must be eliminated" Marinette whispered into the fearful girl's ear. Knife in hand she brought it closer and closer to the girl.

"P-please I w-wont t-tell anyone! I swear!" The girl pleaded with the monster in front of her.

"I can't risk anyone telling Adrien"

*squish*

 

* * *

 

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng"

"Here!" Running into the classroom almost out of breath, Marinette made it in time for roll call.

"Is it your thing now to arrive just as your name is being called?" Ms Bustier asked the now seated Marinette.

Marinette giggled at her remark, rubbing the back of her head.

"So you finally decided to leave the-"

"Shhh" Marinette cut off Alya before she said something she would regret with Adrien sitting in front of them. Class went on as per usual.

 

"Hey Marinette, you remember that girl who modelled with Adrien last week?" Alya stopped Marinette as they were walking towards a table for lunch.

"Mhm"

"Well apparently she has disappeared"

"Mhm"

"And the photographer who took the photos found his camera on fire"

"Mhm"

"Marinette, did you do anything?"

"..."

"Marinette!"

"Did the fire part give it away? I feel like it is my signature method-"

"Marinette!"

"She was too close to him!"

"She was modelling with him!" Alya sighed.

"Marinette you can't just 'get rid' of people who work with Adrien"

"Why not?"

"Wh- You know what? I am not gonna argue. Because I value my life" Alya admitted defeat to her pleased best friend. They continued to their table to eat lunch.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look, it is longer! Also yandere actions!


End file.
